Performing For The Queen
by Basched
Summary: The Raithwall school of Rabanastre put on a play for the Queen. The children are my OCs. Tiny hints of pairings.


_This had to be done. Enjoy._

_**PERFORMING FOR THE QUEEN**_

It was an unusual request, but Ashe was intrigued and obligated to accept. She wasn't going to do this alone, but as soon as the teacher had mentioned what was going to happen, Ashe had to invite those who had shared in her journey two years ago. She was more than pleased when all of them were able to attend.

So now, the seven of them were sitting in the palace's great hall which had been endearingly decorated for the performance. With them was a large gathering of the council and other officials in the palace. They had insisted on attending.

Sitting next to Ashe on her left side was Larsa, who was beaming a wide smile in anticipation of the show. Next to him, Basch was sitting so rigidly in his armour (minus the helm) that the Queen knew he was uncomfortable. On her right was Penelo who was just as giddy as the Emperor was, but Vaan was seeming bored at having to be here. Ashe suspected that Penelo dragged him along.

The two sky pirates just behind her were unsure, but like Ashe herself, intrigued to see how they would be portrayed.

The teacher came forth and bowed in front of Ashe, smiling gracefully, but Ashe saw the fear in her eyes.

"Your majesty…Emperor Solidor…we are so honoured to be allowed to put on this show for you. They have been practising for a long while and I hope that you would not be displeased."

"I won't be." Ashe said softly. "I am honoured that the children would do such a thing. They're not too scared are they?"

"Terrified."

"They will do fine." said Larsa.

The teacher bowed in thanks to the young Emperor and turned to the painted sets on the other side of the hall. Just off to the side was a small piano, at which she sat. Ashe heard the others shift in their seats and when the music started to play, she let out a nervous cough.

It was a few minutes later and still nothing had happened. The teacher stopped playing and called out to behind the scenery.

"Malli! Malli, you can come on now."

Ashe suppressed a small laugh, but admired the young seven year old raven haired girl as she walked nervously out before them. She did a quick curtsey and held up a piece of paper in front of her. She then began to read.

"The Raithwall School of Rabanastre is proud to present to Her Highness Queen Asheila a per-form-ants of the saving of Ivalice." She looked briefly round to her teacher for approval. Then she continued. "The war between Ark-adia and Row-zarius…zaria…had been going on for a long time and Dalmasca was soon to be over-run."

A group of children then came out, wearing cardboard armour that some of which had been painted black and others grey. They also had what looked like paper mache helmets on. They all had wooden swords and were pretending to fight. Some were a little too enthused and a couple of boys couldn't see out of their crafted helmets. Ashe's attention was immediately drawn to the two boys who stood out from the others. They didn't have helmets and they stood near the front, waving their swords in glee.

One was a brown haired boy, but there was no mistaking who the other was supposed be. The blonde boy's long locks were getting in his face and every so often he would puff a breath to get it out of his eyes. Ashe sneaked a look to Basch but saw no change in his emotionless face. Malli continued her narration.

"The soldiers of Dalmasca fought hard and bravely to make sure the Ark-aidians wouldn't take over. But it was a lost cause."

Some of the children in the grey cardboard armour just fell down pretending that they had died, except a few. Those boys shuffled and scurried around "Vossler" and "Basch", pushing and shoving each other as they starred at their audience in mixed horror and pride. As they did so, those "fallen" in battle blatantly got up and walked off stage.

"The King was to sign a treat." said Malli. "But it was a trap and he was killed. Captains Vossler Arse-a-larse…" Ashe heard more than a couple of sniggers from her friends. "And Basch fon Rosenberg did not know this and rushed to save him in Nalbina fortress."

The two Captains began to battle a pair of "Imperial" guards but then more wearing the black cardboard armour came on and soon all of the Dalmascan guards were play fighting. Most of the time, the wooden swords weren't used and the boys were just slapping and pushing each other.

"Oi! Vossler!" The boy playing Basch, who was waving his sword about, pushed his hair out of his face. "Get to the King, stop him from….."

"You can't say oi, Jaden!" said the Vossler boy who seemed offended by his classmate's improvising.

"I can if I want to and I just did!"

"Miss! He can't change the script like that!"

The teacher looked more than embarrassed. Ashe couldn't stop smirking. Her hand cupped around her lips, trying to suppress the laugh building up inside her.

"Just carry on Petan." The teacher calmly encouraged. "Jaden…don't say oi again."

The Basch boy looked extremely pissed off. He sighed a very heavy and childish breath and once again flipped his hair from his face.

"Go ahead and save the king." said Jaden with a little less enthusiasm than before. "Reks and I shall fend off these guards."

The boy Petan and the others then shoved their way through the "guards" and ran off stage. It left Basch and a very small frightened boy with a wig on, fighting the others. More accurately, the little boy portraying Vaan's brother was just standing in the midst of the fighting starring at Ashe. His legs were shaking.

"What?! Go and save the king whilst you hold off the last of the guards?"

Jaden was improvising again. It seemed the Reks boy had stage fright so another child wearing the black armour poked him with his sword.

"Trin! Trin! Your line!"

He open his mouth and there was a little squeak. Ashe heard Vaan mutter disapprovingly, but she didn't think it fair. The boy was only seven.

"Are you sure…Reks?"

Another squeak.

"Very well! I shall go and save the life of the King!"

Then Jaden/Basch ran off stage, leaving a very scared little boy staring at the people staring at him. He looked as if he was about to cry. Ashe felt so sorry for him. She even heard Penelo mutter.

"He's so cute. Someone should help him off stage."

Eventually he was helped off by the guard boys who he was supposed to have "killed".

Ashe was so endeared to it all. She felt so proud with what they were achieving and so too did Larsa. She peered round and saw Balthier raising an eyebrow in amusement, though Fran was still confused by it all. Basch…there was no change in his reaction.

Malli the narrator continued.

"The king had been killed. Fon Rosenberg was arrested for a murder that was committed by his twin brother…Gab…Gab…Gabra…Noah."

Larsa chuckled.

Though the enactments done by these children were amusing and hilarious, Ashe would never forget the seriousness of those events. It was too recent and the reality of it all still hurt.

00000000

The introduction of Vaan and Penelo's characters in the play caused the two friends to cheer. Especially Vaan, for Yevi, the boy who played him ,was much more confident than Trin. Yevi did have a tendency to shout his words rather than say them but Vaan was pleased none the less.

Penelo adored the girl, who was so much like her, it could have been her sister. Sefa, even waved to Penelo with such exuberance and joy that Penelo waved back. Sefa played with her long blonde plats glanced at Penelo instead of Yevi and she sometimes forgot her words, but the little girl was so sweet that Ashe almost found herself waving as well.

Malli narrated on. The young boy playing Vayne did a good job at the speech he was given, but the only mishap was him tripping on the step to get down from his podium. All the other children sniggered into their hands but the boy was a true professional and walked off without moaning or crying.

The shouting and booming lines from Yevi was getting a little too much, but Vaan was oblivious to it all and was now beaming with pride at this portrayal of him.

Then the "leading boy" stole the show.

It could have been a little Balthier that walked on. He was dressed in a costume that his mother must have ached over in making, his mannerisms were true to the Sky Pirate and when Ashe sneaked a glance at Balthier, he was more than impressed. He was smiling.

Though Fran wasn't sure about the girl playing her. For starters the girl was shorter than the little Balthier and the fake bunny ears were covered in glitter and had bells on them. The twinkling happened with every move she made, which was mostly purposeful head bobs. Followed by a giggle. The girl also had a glitter covered silver bow on her back, which she fidgeted with.

"She is not Viera…" Ashe heard Fran mutter to Balthier. "Those ears are not accurate."

"It's a child's play, Fran." Balthier replied. "Besides…I think those bells are charming."

"They're annoying. You think so too…your eye is doing that twitching thing again."

"Just watch the play."

Yevi was shouting again. Balthier's eye twitched.

Then as the three children pretended to journey through the Waterway…being attacked by some other children in crude but passionately made "fiend" costumes…there came the entrance of the little girl who was playing Ashe.

Her name was Dari. She was a beautiful child, with slightly longer hair, and she was wearing a costume that although pretty, was more of a ball gown than what Ashe really wore. Dari obviously knew she was beautiful for she flaunted her every movement and spoke her lines with such flare that she captivated everyone. Especially the boys. They couldn't stop staring at her. They messed up their lines and Yevi also stopped shouting. Which was a relief.

"I will journey with you until…" Dari obviously did not like the closeness of the leading boy. She shoved him. "Eww…don't stand so close to me, Rion!"

"I am not! I'm the leading man! It says so in the script."

"Sssh!" The fake Viera girl tugged on Rion's arm. Ashe noted that the little girl didn't want to leave him alone. "The play…the Queen. The real bunny lady is watching too…."

Fran looked at Balthier and mouthed in distaste "_Bunny lady?!"_

Balthier tried not to laugh.

"Sorry." Rion turned quickly to Ashe and bowed. "Sorry, majesty."

"That's all right." Ashe really didn't want to laugh, but she couldn't help it. Her fingers couldn't leave her lips. "Carry on."

Very much like Balthier. A little charmer in the making. He bowed again and continued.

The teacher at the piano looked as if she needed a lie down. She seemed to be extremely stressed.

00000000

The play continued. Malli's reading improved as she eventually got round to pronouncing Basch's last name correctly. The children even focused on their acting and for a little while, it seemed to be a proper production rather than just the children saying lines.

That was until the slap.

Dari took acting a little too seriously. The slap on Jaden's face was a smite too hard.

"OWWWW!" The little boy screamed.

The other children laughed. So did the audience. Ashe turned to the real Basch and saw a brief smile on his lips. His gloved fingers reached up to touch at the very cheek Ashe had slapped him on a year ago.

Jaden was crying now and he then responded in the only way he knew how. Firstly he pushed his flopping hair out of his face and then he shoved Dari back with equal force. The princess "Ashe" fell to the floor. She looked up at him with such anger, the expression screaming "_How DARE he!" _but she got back up again and clenched her teeth.

"You're supposed to be dead." she said continuing with the lines, in spite of Jaden's wailing protests and Yevi's uncontrollable giggling fits. Rion had rushed over to Dari to help her, as too did the little bunny girl…who Ashe realised was called Falin. Falin was totally besotted by Rion, it showed in all those tentative little tugs on his costume and the way she tried to hold his hand.

Dari just shoved little Balthier away and continued with the play. Jaden looked as if he was about to push her again, there was a very large red mark on his face along with some snot and tears, but instead he got back into character. Or as close to Basch as he could be.

00000000

Despite the mishaps, childish squabbles and tantrums, Ashe found the play to be a sweet and enjoyable entertaining experience.

It was strange for the boy who played Larsa to be taller than some of the other performers, but Arnan was a good little actor. His costume was a more exaggerated version of Larsa's own attire, more so on the ruffles around his neck and flaring sleeves. As Jaden did with his hair, Arnan kept flicking at the collars of his costume. It irritated the hell out of him.

"Those collars and sleeves used to be like that." Larsa whispered to Ashe. "Those Archadian tailors really did make them that big when I was younger. Most uncomfortable."

"At least you never had to wear corsets."

It was revealed eventually that Jaden's own identical twin, Coren, played Gabranth. His hair was cut short, and it seemed that it was done so for the play and not at his wishes. He looked really upset that his long locks had been chopped off, even when he had his "helmet" on. There were muffled sobs underneath that paper mache creation (the two horns were at different angles) with every scene he was in with his brother.

Though it was impossible to miss the rivalry between the Basch and Balthier boys. Their little shoves and kicks…disapproving glances (sticking tongues out) and punches were not in the slightest bit discreet. There was even a point when Rion brought out one of his guns and "shot" Jaden instead of the "wolf" like he was supposed to. The little cap made a small bang and a thin trail of smoke came from the gun.

The child under the wolf costume fell over any way, getting his cue right, but it didn't distract from the others. Ashe couldn't help but compare Jaden and Rion to Basch and Balthier themselves.

At the beginning of their journey, it had been plain to see that those two didn't get on. But seeing the boys pinching each others arms and stamping on toes and flicking ears, Ashe couldn't shake the image of the adult men doing the same things.

"_Not that they would." _she thought with a smirk_. "On second thoughts…"_

Things progressed on. Malli read of the Occuria…which she pronounced as "Oocooriah!" and the "Neffi-sight." Yevi had taken back to shouting, and he even broke from the script and attempted to show off some movements with his wooden sword. Only Vaan applauded his efforts.

"He's good! I could teach him a few more things…."

Fran was not impressed at all by the Eruyt Village scenes. The Viera all had fake "ears" and they varied so much that some weren't even ear shaped. One girl had gold glittering stars on the end of bendy springs, sticking from her head. Fran also disliked Falin's tinkling bells.

"They could have made more effort." she said crossing her arms.

"They have!" hissed Balthier. "Why do you expect so much for some so young?"

"By the time I was seven, I did not behave like this."

"They are hume, Fran."

"That girl has a tail. Viera do not have tails."

"Bunnies have tails, Fran."

"I am not a bunny!"

There was crying. Fran looked up and saw that Falin was standing close by with her bow in her hand. She had tears trickling down her cheeks.

"You've hurt her feelings, Fran." said Ashe, frowning. "That's not nice."

"It was not my intention. I merely…." Fran sighed. She wasn't trying to be mean. It wasn't in her nature, but as she saw Falin still crying at her disapproval, the Viera woman couldn't believe that she had been responsible. "I'm sorry youngling. You look beautiful. Please…continue."

Falin wiped her snotty nose on her sleeve and smiled. She then turned round and put a small arrow (which had a suction cap end.) in her bow and fired it.

Fran was more than impressed. The arrow flew across the entire length of the stage and impacted with Yevi's forehead. Yevi stopped shouting. Fran allowed herself to smile at Falin's skill with the bow.

"She shows potential."

It was, however, the ending that actually moved all of them. The defeat of Vayne, was a little rough, as once again the boy who was playing him, was knocked over by four suction capped arrows on his chest and an accidentally thrown sword which had slipped from Dari's hands.

Yet it was down to the two leading men. They made the show.

Jaden performed so well, as he played his last scene with Coren. Ashe couldn't believe the emotion of the words as Jaden spoke Basch's promise to look after Larsa. He was holding his brother's hand just the way Basch had done with Gabranth and when Ashe looked over to the Judge, she noticed his head was bowed. His eyes were closed. The memory was still too clear for him. The pain still aching for the loss of his brother. The two seven year old twins had excelled themselves and Ashe hoped in the future they would remain brothers and friends.

Rion outshone them all with the heroic last deeds of Balthier. As he pretended to fix the Bahamut's engines, Rion was a spitting image of Balthier. Every word he spoke and every mannerism was Balthier and Ashe knew that there couldn't have been another child in this class that could have performed this role. The man himself was on the edge of his seat, sitting so proudly as he watched, that Ashe saw an almost fatherly gaze in his eyes. But it was the reaction of Rion when he saw the injured Falin/Fran lying "injured" on the floor that provoked a tearful swelling in Ashe's eyes.

She heard Penelo gasp and sob as Rion picked up Falin and held her close, before walking off the stage.

Ashe remembered the teacher's words at the very beginning. As the play drew to a close and the audience and her friends applauded, the Queen knew that it was these last two scenes that the children had really practiced. It was those moments that they had poured all their effort and hearts into and it was a truly wondrous experience. These children were the future of Dalmasca and Ashe couldn't have been happier.

00000000

"I am so proud of you all." Ashe said to the long line of children. They were in awe in her presence, so many pairs of wide and eager eyes starred up at her, there were so many beaming innocent grins. "I'm honoured that you chose to do this performance and you have not disappointed me or yourselves. You all did so well!"

Ashe applauded them once again. Several of the girls squealed in uncontrollable joy, others blushed and looked down at the ground, for they could not believe that their Queen had just said this to them. She had praised every single one of them and they couldn't have hoped for more.

"We're pleased you enjoyed it, your majesty." Little Sefa spoke up. She, Falin and Dari all did low curtseys, before Sefa rushed straight to Penelo. She flung her arms around Penelo's waist and gave her a huge squeeze.

Penelo was a little taken back, but she embraced the young girl back just as hard.

"Can you teach me to dance like they say you can?!" squealed Sefa. "It would be wonderful!"

"I would love to!" Penelo picked up the young girl and spun her around. "We can start tomorrow if you'd like!"

"YES!" Sefa punched the air with a little fist. "Excellent!"

Ashe smiled at the two of them. They really could have been sisters and she knew that Penelo would love nothing more than to have that sisterly bond again.

The Queen turned to discuss the play with the teacher and as she did so, Ashe noticed that Vaan had already gathered a group of boys, including Yevi, around him. With one of the props, he began to show them what he could do with a sword. As boys were boys, they were completely entranced and amazed as the wooden sword twirled in Vaan's hands.

Fran had decided to make amends with Falin. The tall Viera had bent down to her height and was talking to the girl in soft lulling tones. Ashe couldn't make out what Fran was saying, but she suspected it had something to do with the bow and arrows.

"Does not!" came a loud fierce cry.

It caught the attention of everyone in the room. Ashe looked round and saw that Rion and Jaden were having an argument.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

The pushing and shoving started up once again. The teacher went to go and break up the fight, but she stopped when Basch picked up both boys easily in each of his hands.

"What is this fighting for?" he asked.

Unlike the other children, who had become a little scared that this giant of a man could pick Jaden and Rion up so easily, the squabbling boys were still thrashing their arms and legs at each other.

"Does too like him!"

"Does not! She likes me!"

"She doesn't like you! It's me!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"BOYS!" Larsa interjected here. "I think this kind of behaviour should cease immediately. You wouldn't want my Judge Magister to place you under arrest do you?"

Ashe stifled yet another laugh. When Jaden and Rion finally stopped struggling, Basch placed them down on the floor. Their teacher was furious.

"How dare you behave in her majesty's presence like that! After you did so well! What is the meaning of this?"

Jaden looked to Rion, both of the boys were now fully shamed and humbled when they saw Ashe stand next to Larsa and (the very frightening) Basch. One of them mumbled something under his breath, but no one heard. Then the other muttered something else.

"Speak up!" Basch said. The boys cowered and shook.

"We were…." Jaden looked up at Basch and flicked some of his hair out of his eyes. "We were talking about her majesty. Forgive us."

"What were you discussing, Jaden?" asked Ashe. Jaden mumbled again.

"He said that you _liked _liked Captain Rosenberg!!" shouted Rion. "But I said that was wrong because you like Balthier and he should be your suitor!"

The room could not have gone more silent. Ashe felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and she suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. As her eyes looked up, she also saw the flushing face of Basch. The children noticed his blushing as well, and they realised he didn't seem quite so frightening.

"Well?"

The silence was broken and when Ashe turned round, she nearly collided with Balthier. He pressed up against her, which was against protocol, but as he took hold of her hand and smiled, Ashe found herself a loss for words.

"Well? Who do you like, highness? Me? Or…_him?_"

The children were giggling. Everyone was watching and Ashe felt like running from the room.

_How dare he place her in this position! _

Yet, no charming smile from him was going make her reveal anything, so Ashe composed herself and stood up straight. Her hand slipped from his.

"I'm not going to answer that question."

Then with a courteous bow to the school teacher and her class, the Queen of Dalmasca gracefully walked away.

She would have succeeded in keeping the answer from them all, if only she hadn't looked back over her shoulder and stared at Basch for longer than she intended.


End file.
